


Ducks in the plane

by TomatoFujoshi



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: DUCKLAS, Gen, de-aged Douglas, parental!Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin needs to do his job.<br/>Douglas doesn't want to stay with Carolyn.<br/>What can they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ducks in the plane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguini/gifts).



> Unbeta-ed... 
> 
> This started when I was bored on a plane... xD

Carolyn had called a few days ago telling Martin she needed him for a flight. The flight-time was longer than what Herc could do alone and they needed the money. 

Martin was torn. Douglas still wasn’t showing any signs of going back to his old self and the flight was only 2 days away.  
The only person, other than Martin, Douglas trusted would be on the flight with them and while Carolyn was a lot better with children than her usual mannerisms would suggest, Douglas never wanted to be alone with her for more than a few minutes. This would be almost 2 days.  
They couldn’t take him on the flight either, could they? 

Martin hoped Carolyn would be more willing to let Douglas come with them when the alternative was to be left alone with a crying and grumpy child.

_________________

After Martin had put Douglas to bed, having to read the ugly duckling twice before he finally fell asleep, he sat down in the living room working up the courage to call Carolyn about what they would do with him on the trip.

“H-Hello Carolyn”  
“Martin. Why are you calling me at this time? You aren’t sick, are you? You have a plane to fly in two days!” After a short time that didn’t leave Martin enough time to start talking she continued, concern evident in her voice to those close to her “Or did something happen with Douglas?”  
“No. No. Both of us are well. But I am calling about Douglas…”  
“What?”  
“What are we going to do with him while I’m working? He can’t stay with Arthur this time, can he?”  
“He’ll stay with me” Carolyn said in her ‘is everyone around me stupid’ voice.  
“Really? You saw how he was when Arthur and I weren’t around for a few minutes…”  
“What else do you propose we do then? With a child that could turn into an adult any time?”  
“We could take him with us”  
“How? Where are we going to put him during the flight? There are no spare seats in the flight deck or in the galley and and I can’t just put him with the passengers. They booked a private jet. A private jet doesn’t come with a child.”  
“I don’t know” Martin said exasperated “I just don’t want to leave him alone for such a long time. He is so clingy already…” Martin trailed off, realising that he sounded more clingy than Douglas.  
“I know, I know. I didn’t want to let Arthur out of my sight when he was in his clingy phase. I will think about it. Call me if you come up with something, else I’ll see you in the portacabin. Be on time. I don’t need any social calls from my employees”  
Carolyn had hung up the phone before Martin had a chance to say good bye.

_________________

The day of the flight came and Martin wasn’t any closer to having a plan than he was 2 days ago. If anything he was more nervous. Carolyn hadn’t called him back with any information so he had no idea where Douglas would stay for the trip. 

He packed a small bag for Douglas and put it next to his flight-bag in the hall. Douglas had only just woken up and his hair was sticking up at odd angles as he watched what Martin was doing from his bed. 

“Awe we goin on a twip?”  
Martin couldn’t say ‘I don’t know’ that would only lead to more questions. Even staying with Carolyn would still be a trip, wouldn’t it? So that was what Martin went with “Yes”  
“Will Arfur come wif us?”  
“We have to ask him and Carolyn”  
“Oooooh! Can I ask? Can I have phone?” Douglas said suddenly seeming a lot more awake.  
“We will go see them before the trip so you can ask then” Martin promised Douglas “Now get ready”  
“Yes” Douglas said “Can I be duck?”  
“No. But you can wear this shirt” Martin said holding up Douglas favourite shirt, which had duck print all over.  
“But I want to be duck!”  
“Do you want the duck to get dirty and maybe hurt?” There was no way Carolyn would let Douglas fly with them if he was wearing his duck onesie. He might look very adorable in it but this was work.  
“No duck no hurt!” Douglas said racing across the room and trying to grab the shirt Martin was still holding.  
“Here. And don’t forget your trousers” Martin said handing the shirt to Douglas. He made his way out of the room then to get dressed himself.  
As he left he heard Douglas mutter that trousers were stupid and boring and no ducks.  
Martin should find him some trousers with a duck on them. 

___________________

It took a while to get Douglas ready even after that, but they still arrived at the airfield on time. 

“Pwanes? Awe we flying on twip?” Douglas said as soon as the airfield came into view. He had only been here twice before, once when they came back from the horrible flight that had de-aged the first officer and another time when Martin had to do some paperwork.  
“Do you want to go up in the plane?”  
“Don’t know. Looks scary”  
“It is not scary it is very nice. Everything outside will get very small. Like your toys”  
“Ooh? Yes yes I want to fwy. I be bigger than ewyone!”  
“Then let’s get out of the car and see if we can go in the plane”

Martin helped Douglas out of his car-seat and they walked the short way to the portacabin. 

As they walked through the door Douglas spotted Herc at one of the desks and promptly stuck his tongue out at him, which Herc ignored. But before Douglas could do more Arthur started talking to him about something. Martin had no idea what it was but Arthur and Douglas both animatedly talked about it so Martin thought it safe to leave them alone and talk to Carolyn. 

Martin knocked on the door to Carolyn’s office and was called in right away “Ah Martin. Good morning”  
“Good Morning Carolyn”  
“If you still want to take Douglas with you, you are welcome to do so. But you will have to explain to the passenger that your babysitter got sick so he has to come with you do you understand?”  
“Yes. Thank you Carolyn”  
“Hmpf. Now go and file the flightplan and do the walkround. The passenger will be here in an hour”  
“Of course”

Martin couldn’t help but smile when he walked back out of the office only to walk straight into Douglas and Arthur who were standing close to the door looking at him expectantly.  
“What?”  
“Arfur said he doesn’t know about fwying”  
“I said I didn’t know if Douglas could come with us but that it would be Brilliant if he could and that he could help me if he did and then Herc didn’t know either so you or mum have to know!” Arthur said to clarify.  
“Douglas is coming with us. But he is not allowed to help with anything hot.”  
“Wooohooo” Douglas and Arthur shouted in unison.  
“So go and get Gerti ready you two.Herc and me need to do the pilot stuff”  
“Right-o. Come on Douglas. Gerti is Brilliant!!”  
“Who is Gewti?”  
“Gerti is Carolyn’s plane. We are going to fly on her soon. But first everything needs to be ready and that is now your job” Martin explained. 

After that Douglas let himself be led to the plane by Arthur while Martin and Herc worked on the paperwork in peace. 

When Martin stepped into the plane after the walkround, Douglas and Arthur are sitting in the back of the plane, he can’t make out what they are doing, but they are being mostly silent and Martin trusts Arthur not to show Douglas anything inappropriate.

A while later Martin greets the passenger while Herc is performing the pre-flight checks stuttering his way through an explanation about why there is a child on the plane but the passenger just waves it away with “whatever. Just don’t disturb me and get me there in one piece”  
“Of course” Martin says walking back into the flight-deck to help with the checks and get Gerti off the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur and Ducklas are totally working on: ducks-are-brilliant.tumblr.com xDxD


End file.
